


Room Enough for Three

by The_Half_Blood_Princess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Half_Blood_Princess/pseuds/The_Half_Blood_Princess
Summary: Sometimes love can have room enough for three.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Room Enough for Three

He never expected to teach again but now that the war was over he figured he’d try it for his own enjoyment and it seemed to suit him. His black eyes surveyed the students, most had been students of his as children and it surprised him that as adults they’d pay to once again be his pupils. He never expected to see Hermione Granger again but the war was over and he decided to teach an advanced potions class and here she was. He figured he shouldn’t be surprised that she’d want to learn more. He didn’t expect her to be so grown up and to have become such a beautiful woman. He hadn’t heard much about her since the war ended. She seemed preoccupied and her face was a bit flushed and it intrigued him. He decided that maybe he could take a peek into her thoughts. Just a peek at what distracted the normally attentive girl from her studies. He focused on her and as subtly as possible crept into her thoughts. He was instantly slammed with erotic energy as he watched the scene unfold. She had her back against a large tree and she was in the throes of passion as a man in Death Eater robes knelt before her bringing her to ecstasy with his mouth. As her orgasm crashed over her she pulled the hood from his head and Severus’ world tilted. That long platinum hair those icy eyes. “Mmm Lucius” she moaned. He looked up at her his hands on her hips “Hermione my salvation, my beautiful muggle born queen”. Suddenly Severus felt himself being pushed from her thoughts to realize their eyes were locked and she was fully aware of what he had just done and had seen....

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a beginning. There will be multiple chapters. This is a first story for me so I’m learning as I go along.


End file.
